opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zakon - Część I
Przyjechał to i odjedzie Świtało. Letni poranek nieśmiało począł wychylać się znad ławy lasów, dokoła okalając gęstwinę ciepłymi promieniami słońca. Szeleściły się źdźbła, rytmicznie podrywanych przez wiatr do tańca, młodych traw. Pięły się ku górze drzewa przeogromne, raz to wijące się, a raz niczym na baczność, prosto ciągnęły ku niebiosom, ogołocone środkiem, acz zwieńczone barwnym korowodem pląsających liści, rozpiętych niczym wśród potężnych ramion, gałęzi. Z dołu okryte miękką derką runna, drapiącymi chaszczami malin, wreszcie aż przy samej ziemi wystawionymi ku słońcu jagodami. Gdzieś w oddali posłyszeć dało się łosia, z góry ptactwo swe nawoływania i świergoty z rana samego poczęło czynić. Przerywając ich barwny trel, żubr mruknął leniwie, a zając wychynął z nory. Coraz żywiej zakołysał się las, nie to przez wiatr czy wichurę jaką, albowiem główna jego arteria już wesoło figlowała pomiędzy kniejami, szykując się na nastanie nowego dnia. Jedynie Rzycinka, gród mały u brzegu Grosiczki milcząco stał pośród otaczających go lasów. Nad główną bramą, na mostku, płonęły jeszcze pochodnie, a straż sennie spoglądała ku upragnionemu porankowi, ku zmianie warty i ciepłemu posłaniu w rogu chaty. Jakoby na przekór zastygłej w bezruchu osady, rzeka Grosiczka zwinnie manewrowała pomiędzy rozpiętych u jej biegu skałek, figlowała i pląsała, rozbijała się o ściany wzgórza i coraz to żywiej płynęła dalej. Niebezpiecznie trzęsły się u jej brzegu kaczeńce, szeleściła trzcina i łozy, ożywiły się wiszary. Co jakiś czas łamały się zawieszone nad bystrym nurtem gałęzie i sunęły na spotkanie z Grosiczką, która podrywała je ze sobą i niosła, póki nie wypadły gdzie na jakim brzegu. Stary łowczy Maciejnik zległ się z posłania w rogu chaty i podrapał się po brodzie, po czym siarczyście zaklął, jak to miał w zwyczaju czynić każdego poranka albo przy pustym kuflu. Staruszek był średniego wzrostu, dobrze zbudowany, choć odciśnięty piętnem czasu. Wiązał swoje posiwiałe włosy w kucyk i odrzucał je do tyłu, gdzie ostatnie krańce sięgały ramion. Twarz, poznaczona dwiema poziomymi bruzdami na wyciągniętym skrzydełkami nosie, była niezwykle żywa, choć miejscami pokryta zmarszczką. Brązowe oczy bystro patrzyły na świat, a umysł ani myślał poddawać się starości. Przede wszystkim duch młody się w nim tlił, mimo że serce było już stare. Po chwili podniósł się, wciągnął hajdawery, zaciągnął skórznie i wyszedł. Gdy wrócił, niósł ze sobą wypełnione do połowy wodą wiadro. Stanął nad posłaniem Thaera, który wówczas spał jeszcze twardym snem, niezmąconym żadną troską. Oddychał wolno, lecz rytmicznie. Maciejnik wychynął przez okno i począł nasłuchiwać. Nie minęło kilka minut, jak dało się słyszeć pianie koguta. Zaczął odliczać. - Jeden… dwa… - szeptał, wyciągając kolejno palce. - Trzy! Wstawaj do cholery! - krzyknął nad uchem młodszego łowczego po czym wylał nań zawartość. Thaer nie zareagował, lecz dalej drzemał. Maciejnik ponownie zaklął, chwilę popatrzył na śpiącego. Machnął ręką, kopnął wiadro i wyszedł. Stary łowczy zaciągnął się powietrzem, rześkim i chłodnym, jeszcze nocnym mimo niepodzielnie panującego na nieboskłonie słońca. Było w miarę spokojnie. Ledwo co karczmarz wychynął z gospody i siedział w cieniu, popalając fajkę. Od strony studni, w centralnej części majdanu, nadchodziła jakaś kobiecina, niosąca wiadro wody. Maciejnik nigdy nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jej imienia. Popatrzył jak przechodzi obok, skinął kapeluszem i ruszył w kierunku karczmarza. Od strony wschodniego gościńca, z wolna toczyła się postać. Ni to ktoś znany, ni okoliczny włóczęga. Włosy, najprawdopodobniej zawiązane w dwa, rude warkocze, schował pod hełmem. Mimo lata, przyodział kolczugę, spod której wychylały się skrawki skórzanej kamizelki. Tę lżejszą kolczugę, bardziej dla wędrowca przysposobioną niźli dla szykującego się do bitwy woja. Nogawki lnianych spodni ocierały się z każdym krokiem o podłoże. Twarz miał łagodną, policzki sprawiały wrażenie nadętych. Poniżej olbrzymich, zielonkawych oczu, rysował się wielki kulisty nos. Pod całym tym uzbrojeniem znajdował się krępy, silny krasnolud. Kroku ani myślał przyspieszyć, jeno szedł powoli, co i rusz odwracając się albo zerkając na boki. Zanim minął wrota grodu, zatrzymał się na chwilę, przyglądając się obwarowaniom. Rzycinka, jak każdy inny szanujący się gród posiadała rząd palisady, okolony zewnątrz fosą. Liczyła dwie bramy - Główną i Południową. Główną wzmocniono dwiema wieżami po bokach, drewnianymi. Południowa na ogół była nie uczęszczana, dlatego też straż pełniło przy niej tylko dwóch zbrojnych, bez żadnych dodatkowych umocnień Na niewielkim mostku nad wejściem głównej bramy czuwał strażnik. - Wchodzisz waszmość? - zawołał do krasnoluda na dole. - Czy czekasz aż ktoś waszmości wychędoży? Ofur zerknął nań i postąpił krok do przodu. Chwilę później szedł już majdanem. Spojrzał na napis na karczmie “Gospoda pod psim łbem”, mruknął i ruszył w jej kierunku. Była to drewniana chata we wschodniej części osady. Ściany sklecono z brzozowych pali, okna zaś uformowano z cieńszych gałęzi i witek. Konstrukcja była piętrowa, najprawdopodobniej parter przeznaczony został na gospodę, piętro zaś służyło karczmarzowi i jego rodzinie. Gospodę wieńczył dach z gałęzi, pokrytych strzechą.Przed karczmą znajdował się potężny, dębowy stół, przy którym właśnie siedziała i gawędziła dwójka mieszkańców. Niedaleko płomienie subtelnie smagały zająca, piekącego się nad paleniskiem. - Niechaj waszmościom szczęści. - rzekł do Maciejnika i karczmarza. * Thaer wstał. Przeciągnął się, ziewnął i spojrzał po skąpanej w wodzie podłodze. Przypomniał sobie przyzwyczajenia starego i mruknął. Począł się szybko wycierać. Był szczupłym wyrostkiem o ściętych niemalże przy samej glacy, włosach czarnej barwy. Nieustannie towarzyszył mu zadziorny uśmiech, nieśmiało komponujący się z twardymi rysami twarzy i skrzywionym nosem. Błękit w oczach przywodził na myśl morską toń.Po chwili był już na nogach i szedł przez plac w kierunku paleniska, nad którym przewieszony był zając. I przy którym również Maciejnik rozmawiał z karczmarzem i nieznanym mu krasnoludem. - Widzisz go? Jak tylko poczuje zapach pieczonego nad ogniem mięsa, zrywa się i leci. - wyszczerzył zęby Maciejnik. - A tak to ni woda ni trzęsienie go nie zbudzi. Nawet wojnę bogów by przespał. - Waszmość o wojnie lepiej nie gadaj. - rzekł krasnolud. - Bo wykraczesz jeszcze, a o to wcale nie tak trudno, jakoby się wydawać mogło. Spojrzeli na niego. - Mówicie o Gwynerze? - zapytał Thaer. - Wszak to tylko czcze gadanie. Jak miesiąc temu herold z Międzyborów ostrzegał i kazał się przygotowywać, fosę pogłębiać i pale ostrzyć, tak nic ani się nie zapowiada ani i nie dzieje. - Gadanie jak gadanie, a Gwynerczyk siedzi za murami i siedzieć będzie. - dodał karczmarz. - Ani to zyskowna taka wyprawa dla niego będzie, ani warta poświęcenia. A straty będą. Ofur opróżnił kufel z piwa. Spojrzał na karczmarza. - Waszmość przyniesiesz jeszcze antałek piwa? Wdzięczność mą zaskarbisz. - Gościny nie odmówię. - odrzekł i przestąpił próg gospody. Krasnolud wyjął z sakiewki jakiś zwój pergaminu. Thaer głowy by nie dał, ale wydawało mu się, że widnieje na nim czerwona pieczęć władcy Międzyboru - gryf na tle lasu. Ofur skupił na niej całą swą uwagę. - Macie tu jakiego grododzierżcę? - zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku. - Bo sprawa tak jakby pilna i wieść ku niemu niosę. - A jest, panie. - odrzekł Maciejnik. - Ale cóż to za sprawa sprowadza… ekhm… posła? W nasze strony? Ze strony gospody dobiegł ich głos karczmarza. Po chwili na stole pojawił się kolejny kufel ze złocistym trunkiem. - Ale następny kufel, drogi waszmość opłaci. Gościna gościną, a interes interesem. - Piwo tylko co by to kurz z gardła wypłukać, szlachetny panie. - odparł krasnolud. - Jam nie poseł, jeno dobry duch. Przyjaciel. Tak to ujmę, bo powątpiewanie mnie bierze na myśl, że ktoś wie o mojej wyprawie. Nikt tym bardziej mi jej nie zlecił. - dodał, widząc minę Maciejnika. Dopił resztki piwa. Wstał ze swojego miejsca, kłaniając się karczmarzowi, jeno dziękując mu za okazaną gościnę. Następnie spojrzał na Thaera, kolejno na starszego łowczego i spytał. - W takim razie, skoro takowy jest, zaprowadźcie mnie do niego. Albowiem sprawę uważam za odpowiednio pilną, coby przekazać jej szczegóły czym rychlej. * Słońce unosiło się już wysoko na nieboskłonie, gdy stanęli przed strażnicą, prowadzącą do komnat grododzierżcy. Wybiło południe, żar począł lać się z nieba. Zbrojni, spoceni niebywale, spojrzeli na przybyłych i zagrodzili drogę włóczniami. - Stary Maciejniku - zaczął pierwszy. - kogoż nam tu na cholerę niesiesz? Starszy łowczy przerzucił wzrok z jednego na drugiego. W końcu odwrócił się. Stali za nim Thaer i krasnolud. Nikt więcej. Ponownie spojrzał na zbrojnego. - Toż to tylko Thaer. Znacie go już dosyć dobrze, wszakże nie trzeba go jak jakąś zarazę traktować. - odrzekł twardo Maciejnik. - Jeno nie o niego mi rozchodzi. - wskazał na Ofura. - Skąd przybywacie, krasnoludzie? Czemu chcecie się z grododzierżcą widzieć? Jakąż to pilną sprawę ze sobą niesiecie? Ofur postąpił krok do przodu i uderzył się pięścią w pierś. - Zwą mnie Ofurem i niosę wieść. - Jakąż to wieść? - dopytał się strażnik. - Cholernie ważną, nie przeznaczoną dla szeregowego woja. Ustąp więc waszmości miejsca, co byśmy przejść mogli. Purpura wlała się na twarz strażnika. Skierował włócznię w kierunku krasnoluda, jego towarzysz również. Spływający po twarzy pot, w połączeniu z ogniem wściekłości, który mu się zalągł przywodził na myśl maniakalnego zbója, co to rabuje, gwałci i morduje dla samego i czynu i uciech z tego płynących. - Gadaj waszmość czym prędzej! - krzyknął. - Albo wieść ta sama z gardła wypłynie, gdy je poharatam. Ofur ostrożnie zerknął, pogrzebał w sakiewce i wyciągnął zwój z pieczęcią władcy Międzyboru. Przytknął go znakiem tuż przed oczy strażnika, nie pozwalając jednak wziąć jemu samemu do ręki. - Przyjrzyj się i ustąp miejsca, zanim całkiem się purpurą zalejesz. - rzekł. - Nie podrobiona takowym przypadkiem? - zapytał milczący dotychczas strażnik. - Chcesz zapytać o to samego władcę Międzyboru? A może pragniesz zawisnąć, bynajmniej nie na swoim przydługim jęzorze? Strażnicy szybko zabrali włócznię i stanęli jakoby na baczność. Odsunęli się, czyniąc wolne przejście. Krasnolud ruszył triumfalnie przodem, Maciejnik i Thaer dreptali za nim. * Thaer rozejrzał się po komnacie. Była to niewielka izdebka na poddaszu, acz sprawiająca wrażenie przestronnej. Pomieszczenie oświetlało tylko jedno okno, skierowane na plac główny, a umiejscowione na samym końcu pomieszczenia, tuż za dębowym tronem grododzierżcy. Po bokach ulokowano lampiony i rzędy świec, zaś z bocznych ścian zwisały gobeliny. Z lewej przedstawiał rodowód grododzierżcy, zaś po prawej znajdował się ten z drzewem genealogicznym władcy Międzyboru, któremu to Rzycinka była podległa. W powietrzu unosiła się ciężka woń pergaminu i parafiny z wypalających się świec. Dusząca. Grododzierżca wyglądał na zmęczonego, dosłownie. Pozostałe mu włosy, dosyć nieliczne, całkowicie pokryła siwizna i oblepiły się potem, który to nadmiernie wypływał z gruczołów władcy. Upał dawał mu się we znaki znacznie poważniej niż reszcie, mimo że mało kiedy opuszczał swoją komnatę. Twarz poorały mu zmarszczki, a spod ciemnozielonych oczu zwisały dwa fioletowe worki skórne. Dawne iskierki już dawno się w nich wypaliły, przez co spoglądał na świat jak na przymus jaki, który jedynie dopełnić musi. Ponadto garbił się, nawet bardzo poważnie, co zaowocowało niewielkim, acz dostrzeganym garbem, wielkości śliwki. - Jakież to wieści niesiesz krasnoludzie? - zapytał grododzierżca. - Złe, jeśli mam przejść do konkretów. - zaczął Ofur. - Gwyner coraz śmielej zerka na nasze granice, a my nie jesteśmy przygotowani do zbrojnego konfliktu. Nie brakuje również teorii spiskowych i knowań za plecami miłościwie nam panującego. On sam też nie pozostaje bez winy... Podszedł do grododzierżcy i podał mu zwój, po czym ukłonił się i cofnął o kilka kroków. Staruszek przyjrzał się pieczęci dokładnie, zanim ją złamał i zabrał się do wertowania przyniesionego pisma. Pod rzędami run majaczył niewyraźny podpis władcy Międzyboru. W połowie czytania wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na krasnoluda. - Coś ty mi przyniósł? - zapytał szorstko. - Coś co zapewne nie powinno trafić do twych rąk, panie, ale znalazło się w nich dzięki mej uprzejmości. Ryzykowałem niemało, ażeby tobie, panie, to dostarczyć. - Plany wojenne? - zapytał. - Przyniosłeś mi plany z samego Międzyboru? Po treści wnoszę, że raczej władca nie przysłał cię z nimi. Wątpię, abym kiedykolwiek miał się z nimi zapoznać. Czemuś to zrobił? - Sojusze nie powinny się opierać na tajemnicach i knowaniach, szlachetny panie. - To co teraz mi tu przyniosłeś nie nazwałbym sojuszem, jeno jawną zdradą. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Thaer i Maciejnik zerknęli na Ofura, ciekawi zawartości przyniesionego przezeń dokumentu. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Oczy grododzierżcy ponownie biegały po pergaminie, jakoby licząc na pomyłkę. Bezskutecznie. - W razie ataku odmawiają nam jakiejkolwiek pomocy. - powiedział. - Zostaniemy zdani na samych siebie. Ciężko jest pokonać Gwynerczyka, nawet z sojusznikami u boku. Bez nich staje się to niemożliwe. - dodał. - O czym jeszcze pragniesz mnie poinformować? - Pewnie nie muszę dodawać, że postarają się ten fakt ukryć przed wami, panie. Ale spróbują jeszcze nadszarpnąć nieco korzyści z waszej, według nich, niewiedzy. Nie minie kilka dni, jak przyjadą po zbrojnych z Rzycinki i mężczyzn do armii albo do budowy umocnień. Gród pozostanie bez ochrony. Narażeni zostaną wszyscy mieszkańcy, przeszło… - spojrzał na staruszka na tronie. - szlachetny panie, ile mieszkańców liczy wasz gród? - Przeszło setkę. - odrzekł, a krasnolud się wzdrygnął. * Thaer i Maciejnik, siedząc koło paleniska, wgryzali się w mięsiwo upieczonego zająca. Z ukosa zerkali na Ofura, ilustrując krasnoluda całościowo. Ten nie zwracał na nich uwagi, wdawszy się w dyskusję z wędrownym kupcem. Bardzo ożywioną dyskusję. - Prawda to z tymi planami? - zaczął szeptem Thaer. - Jak myślisz, można mu zaufać? - Nie wiem. - odparł Maciejnik. - Dla starca, takiego jak ja, wiele rzeczy mogłoby przejść bokiem, nawet bym nie zadał sobie trudu, ażeby się nimi choć odrobinę zainteresować. Jednakże coś mi nie pasuje w nim. - Co masz na myśli? - zapytał wyrostek. - Skąd miałby dostęp do tego typu dokumentów? - rzekł starszy łowczy. - I najważniejsze, czemu miałby ryzykować tak wiele, po to, aby nam je dostarczyć. Coś mi tu śmierdzi i mam pewność, że to wcale nie ty, bo sam zgotowałem ci z rana kąpiel. - Powinniśmy zacząć coś działać? - Obserwować. Jeśli ma rację, w ciągu kilku dni powinien przybyć herold z wiadomościami. Wówczas będziemy wiedzieli więcej. A póki co darujmy sobie mędrkowanie. - Przyjechał to i odjedzie. - dodał Thaer. - Albo się zagnieździ. Tak czy tak, wszystkiego się dowiemy w swoim czasie. Lekki wiatr strząsnął z głowy Maciejnika kapelusz. Wyrostek schylił się by go podnieść. Gdy wstał spojrzał na chmury, nieliczne, które tego dnia zagościły na niebie. - Wyruszamy dzisiaj do lasu na zwiad? - spytał. - Jutro. - odrzekł starszy łowczy. - Jutro się tym zajmiemy. Kategoria:Zakon (opowiadanie)